LO QUE ME OBSEQUIÓ SEMPAI
by San-Mendez - Oficial
Summary: El 24 de diciembre todos reciben sus regalos y Morinaga no es la excepción, ¿qué habrá contenido este que luego de tenerlo entre sus manos rompió a llorar? Nunca es tarde para decir te amo ¿verdad, sempai?


**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD AMORES!**

 **Mi aporte navideño al maravilloso manga de Takanaga sensei: Koi Suru Boukun. Lo comencé anoche en plena celebración, de aquí allá mientras escribía lo que me nacía del kokoro. Espero que por favor le den una oportunidad y me den sus valiosísimas opiniones respecto al fic y a lo que les hizo sentir. Pónganse cómodas y disfrútenlo por fa.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **LO QUE ME OBSEQUIÓ SEMPAI**

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **Nagoya, 24 de diciembre de 2015**_

 _Feliz navidad Morinaga, éste será el primer y último regalo navideño que recibirás de mí, ten presente que no soy de los que acostumbran a ser melosos o expresivos, es más, deberías estar agradecido por haberme tomado la molestia de escribirte a ti. Quiero que sepas que siempre serás el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de traspasar el muro que me protegía del mundo, del rechazo, de las habladurías, las envidias, e incluso los prejuicios, ésos que me impedían ser aceptado y aceptar a alguien que no fuese mi familia, esos prejuicios absurdos en los que yo era el malo del cuento y los demás eran los inútiles que no estaban a mi altura, lo que nadie nunca supo es que los comentarios a mis espaldas me hicieron proceder con ellos como lo hice, gracias por enseñarme a adentrarme en nuevas tierras, experimenté junto a ti cosas que de otra forma nunca habría conocido, siempre creí que mi destino era morir sin cruzarme con mi otra mitad, te soy sincero si te digo que en la vida imaginé convertirme en el trasnocho de alguien, a su vez, que tampoco concebí jamás caer enamorado y mírame, soy una copia barata de mí mismo, me traicioné enredándome con una persona cuya preferencia sexual juré odiar a muerte, y no trates de justificarme o de negarlo, mi alma sabe claramente que aquella vez en el laboratorio te pedí que te quedaras conmigo a pedido suyo y mío._

 _Te preguntarás la razón mayor de hacerte este regalo cuando ni siquiera quise ir a celebrar con mi familia por no verle la cara al bastardo de Kurokawa debido a que en esta ocasión se reunirían en América, sé que ahora te dejé pensando y dudando, algo dentro tuyo te ha de decir que algo falta ¿verdad? Eres mi digno aprendiz, no esperaría menos de ti, te ha de extrañar mi comportamiento reciente, te ha de extrañar mi exagerado silencio y sobretodo: mis ya casi inexistentes arranques de exasperación. Descuida, la respuesta ya la tienes aquí, en el vacío de mi habitación y mi inesperada ausencia, te devuelvo la calma que te robé y la libertad que te negó mi amor tirano, lamento no haber retribuido a tus sacrificios siquiera, haciendo un dulce padecer de tus congojas, lamento no regresar como mereces lo que me das, y lamento reciamente corroborarte que eso es malditamente normal, en lo que se refiere a ti, no supe ni sabré hacer nada bien, si no te lastimo al inicio lo haré al final y ésta no es la excepción, hoy he de admitir que ha llegado el día en el que a la postre, luego de tantos años de dolor infringido mutuamente, he de dejarte libre, libre de no tener que soportar a este maldito hombre que nunca sabrá gritarle a la sociedad que te ama por temor al qué dirán y a la vergüenza de romper una regla de oro que cualquier homofóbico se propuso ejecutar, y peor aún, uno auto-declarado como yo._

 _Sin embargo, no encontrarás el por qué absoluto de mi repentina partida si no revisas más allá de tus ojos y no te colocas los anteojos de mi alma o te acercas a la lejana banca en la que me hablaste por primera vez, de la que me levantaste del letargo y me apartaste de la soledad, ésa banca a la que por azares del devenir regresé a sentarme, no temas por mí ni por lo que me pueda pasar aunque tu naturaleza noble te obligue hacerlo, no te preocupes, sabré mantenerme erguido como el orgulloso_ ** _tirano_** _de fuerza inquebrantable del que te_ ** _enamoraste_** _, y también, como el ser humano que soy, pues necesito reencontrarme, reconocerme y perdonarme los desplantes que te hice, lo poco que aproveché tenerte a mi lado, lo poco que te devolví, y lo tarde que reconocí el amor que te profeso y profesaré desde el primer día en que te paraste frente a mis ojos, hasta que me muera, ahora mi meta será hallar el camino que me lleve al lugar que pertenezco para no volver a herir a nadie más y encontrar mi felicidad, rogando al cielo que la tuya sea duradera. Por el amor que dijiste tenerme, te prohíbo que me busques, no intentes hacerlo, no estaré cuando vengas, relájate y no mires atrás, tú resistirás, eres un guerrero de la vida al que eternamente agradeceré y admiraré, y si es inevitable que mi carta te arranque unas lágrimas, quédate quieto y aguarda la limpieza intensiva al rezago de lo que tuvimos del tacto en tu rostro que hará ese primer amor al que no pudiste olvidar, el mismo con el que te vi hace una semana saliendo de un hotel despidiéndote con un beso en los labios, les agradezco infinitamente el haberme abierto los ojos y darme el impulso e incentivo de huir sin temer al creer que se trataría de un acto rastrero, cruel y sin sentimientos. De todo corazón, que los años que se separaron y que resististe aguantándome, hayan servido de ejemplo para no reincidir en errores viejos y sean el cimiento del hogar feliz que van a conformar._

 _ **Atentamente: Tu sempai, Souichi Tatsumi.**_

Sentado cayó el grandulón de ojos verdes apretando la carta contra su pecho, un grueso río salado se abría paso por sus mejillas, largó un hondo grito e hipó alarmando a su acompañante, que corriendo hacia él y agachándose a su altura, preguntó.

– ¿Qué decía, amor?... ¿Qué decía la carta?... ¡Por favor, Tetsuhiro! Háblame ¿Si?– suplicó cierto muchacho de cabello rubio–

– ¡Se fue Masaki san, se fue sabiendo lo que yo no me atreví a decirle en todo este tiempo!– exclamó airado el peli oscuro– Me doy asco por incumplir las promesas que le hice, por hacerlo sufrir–

– ¿Hacerlo sufrir? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No que no te correspondía? ¡Tetsuhiro, no seas iluso! ¿Olvidas lo que te dijo delante de mí cuando nos descubrió hablando? ¿Lo mucho que sufriste a costa del amor unilateral que le tenías?– le recordó el Junya con indignación en la voz y limpiándole las lágrimas con cariño–

– No era unilateral– dijo Morinaga con habla entrecortada– Es espantoso haberme enterado de eso con este escrito de su puño y letra, se tomó la molestia de hacérmelo a mano, se ha tomado tantas molestias para conmigo, tal vez… siempre supe de su amor pero le exigí más de lo que podía darme, ¿sabes? Prometí hacerlo feliz, he, y mira cuán bien le cumplí– manifestó arrepentido, poniéndose de pie y doblando la carta–

– ¿Lo sigues queriendo?– cuestionó Masaki con los ojos ensombrecidos– S-si me dices que retomaste lo nuestro por confusión, y que quieres ir a recuperar a tu sempai, yo entenderé– aseveró cabizbajo sonriendo de lado–

– ¡Masaki san!– clamó el menor abrazando al Junya dándole un apasionado y confortante beso, sintiendo el sabor del llanto de ambos, y sonriendo melancólico en medio del ósculo–

Hoy 24 de diciembre, Tetsuhiro Morinaga tomó su decisión, cerró una etapa crucial y se despidió de uno de los dos grandes amores de su vida, y hoy, irremediablemente a su vez, hubo un corazón roto en mil pedazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Fin**_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Logré sacarles alguna emocioncilla? :D Espero que no me maten, agradezco de corazón sus opiniones y reviews acerca de lo que les pareció este humilde regalo.**

 **Felices Fiestas y Hasta La Próxima**


End file.
